deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PuasLuisZX/Useful Notes: Pit VS Sephiroth
'' '' Kid Icarus vs. Final Fantasy VII! Pit VS Sephiroth is coming up, and I need some way to determine a winner. So what am I doing? An analysis blog. Pit Pit is a young angel who wish fly one day and before of chaos in Angel Land he was captured and imprisoned in the Underworld. And with the last energy of Palutena Pit got the Power of Fly to escape and the Palutena Bow. Saving Underworld. Background *Name: Pit *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Angel *Weapons expert *Servent of Palutena, goodness of Light Angel Powers *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability *FTL Reaction speed *Can use magic *Can survive without oxygen Weapons *Violet Palm **Great homing ability, good power, good speed **Low range *Ore Club **Created giant powerfull tornados **Absurdly powerful melee strikes *Palutena Bow **Can be wielded as a melee weapon or long-range weapon **Boost power as it gains distance. *Upperdash Arm **Only powerfull running **Launch fire rings *Guardian Orbitars **Negate all damage completely **Reflect Attacks/Abilities *Homing Attacks: This attacks has an automatic shoot that in most of case not fail. *Powers: Pit also has a variety of different power to choose from to help him in combat. But is limited and you can't use all of this. My choosen five are Brief Invincibility, Health Recovery, Reflect Barrier, Heavenly Light and Meteor Shower. Feats *Defeated Medusa twice *Defeated Hydra *Defeated Ortros *Defeated Fenix *Defeated Magnus and Goal alone *Defeated Viridi's army *Defeated Palutena *Defeated Hades with help *Use the Three Sacred Treasures *25 years of training *The strongest Nintendo Character Faults *Needs Palutena in combat or for fly, outside help *Cocky and cherfull *Stupid *I know that I can fly Sephiroth Created by Shin-Ra with Jenova ADN exactly in Project S, becames a Super Soldier and the hero in this time. But he descover than he was a human created by science and now he will revenge of Shin-Ra and becomes the most badass villain with cool clothes and fire in Nibelheim. Background *Name: Sephiroth *Height; Unkwon *Weight: Unkwon *First Class Super Soldier *Jenova Experiment *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability Masamune Sword *Long range Sword *Deadly *Outclassed Katana *Launch energy beams and combine eight consecutive slashes. Other Techniques *Teleport *Telekinesis *Meteor Safer Sephiroth *Potentially Planet Buster *Wall *Deen *Unnamed physical attack *Pale Horse *Super Nova *Heartless Angel *Can perfectly fly Feats *Sephiroth can fight and win against 2 equally powerful opponents *Despite having only one wing, his flight control is perfect *His sword, albeit long, has yet to be broken, even the Buster Sword hasn't broken it *Successfully murdered Aerith *Defeated Tifa Lockhart while she had his sword *Singlehandedly burned down Nibelheim *Defeated Zack Fair Faults *Defeated by Cloud, Sora *Arrogance *More predectible Comparation *'Strenght: '''Pit *'Speed: Pit *'Speed React: '''Pit *'Mobility: 'Sephiroth *'Durability: Pit *'Experience:' Sephiroth *'Inteligence:' Sephiroth *'Destructibe Power:' Sephiroth *'Weakness:' Sephiroth *'Weapons:' Pit *'Abilities:' Pit Factor Important 1: Pit can reflect Sephiroth attacks? Ans: Yes he can, and with Guardian Orbitars, all moves and all. Even with more strenght and speed. Factor Important 2: Can Pit doing damage Safer Sephiroth? Ans: Only with the Arrows of Light, yes he can but is difficult. Factor Important 3: Sephiroth can attack Pi? Ans: Yes, but hard for him. And Pit has many react feats so he has no problem for dodging Sephiroth's attacks Category:Blog posts